Zoybean Pod
Zoybean Pod is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.3.1 update. It grows bean pods from its head, which then open up to release a zombie plant hybrid known as "Zomboids" that function similarly to Hypno-shroom's and Caulipower's hypnotized zombies, walking to the right of the lawn and attacking zombies. Zoybean Pod is currently available in the "Zoybean Pod's Birthdayz Season". To unlock it, the player must accumulate 200 crowns. Every 50 crowns after that will reward the player with 100 more Zoybean Pod seed packets. Upgrading Zoybean Pod will also upgrade the Zomboids' level. This works similarly to the Chinese version's zombies upgrades, multiplying the Zomboids' health and damage. Origins Zoybean Pod is based on the soybean (Glycine max), a type of bean, with a "Z" in its name to reference the zombie fighters it makes. Its ability is based on the movie ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'', where an invading alien species called Pod People (which the Zomboids are based on) creates human replicates from plant-like pods. The fact that the imitation Zomboids explode into tofu when defeated is a reference to how soybeans are used to make imitation meat in the form of tofu. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Zoybean Pod will instantly grow a Gargantuar Zomboid, which will continue to the right, attacking any zombies it encounters. Enchant-mint effect When boosted by Enchant-mint, Zoybean Pod will produce Melonhead Zomboids instead of regular ones, the zomboid level will be increased to level 3 (with the Plant Food Gargantuar Zomboid being increased to level 4), and the amount of time it takes to produce a zomboid will be shortened to eight seconds. Level upgrades Strategies Zoybean Pod is a good plant to use at the beginning of a level, since it can deal with lower health zombies quite efficiently. Zoybean Pod is best used in combination with slowing plants such as Sap-fling and Stallia since they give the Zomboids more time to eat. Zoybean Pod is also highly effective with Enchant-mint, because of Enchant-mint's effect making Zoybean Pod produce up to two Buckethead Zomboids. This is very effective at clearing out lanes, or pushing the line of zombies back, allowing the player to set up more of a defense. Avoid placing Zoybean Pod in plankless rows in the Pirate Seas, as the Zomboids it produces will simply fall into the water, making them ineffective. The Zomboids also can interact with graves in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, which should be accounted for when using Zoybean Pod. As the Zomboids it produces can't be transformed, Zoybean Pod can also serve as a decent counter to the Wizard Zombie and the Octo Zombie if there aren't a large number of zombies on screen. For this reason, it's best to pair Zoybean Pod with powerful area of effect plants such as Winter Melon. If your Zoybean Pod is at a very high level, it becomes more effective when picked in correlation to the Tile Turnip. It is recommended to place a row of Zoybean Pods on the 2nd column. Gallery Trivia * The Gargantutar Zomboid resembles the Green Giant mascot: Jolly Green Giant. * When an Octo Zombie throws the octopi and hits the Zoybean Pod as he summons a Zomboid, he will freeze and not do anything. This is a glitch. * When a Zomboid dies, a word spells out “TO-FWUMP.” * The Zomboids can also be tossed by Power Toss, but it won't send them off the screen. * If the Zomboid crosses the flowers, the player won’t fail the level because they are counted as plants. * It is the first non-Power Mint plant which costs no coins to level up. See also *Hypno-shroom *Caulipower Category:Birthdayz Category:Premium plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets